1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronics devices and the like which are utilized via a wireless communication, and in particular, it relates to an electronics device and the like, which is configured to, under an environment where a host device and a plurality of electronics devices are provided, enable automatically performing flexible wireless communications between the host device and the individual electronics devices.
2. Related Art
An environment, under which a personal computer communicates with electronics devices, such as a printer and a facsimile machine, via a wireless communication, and thereby, utilizes functions of the respective electronics devices, has been in widespread use. For a wireless communication performed under such an environment, there are two methods, one being an infrastructure mode, in which an access point functioning as a relay point is provided, the other one being an ad-hoc mode, in which point-to-point communications are performed by respective pairs of electronics devices.
In the case where, in a house, a small-scale office or the like, an access point, such as a broadband router, is not provided, inevitably, a wireless communication needs to be performed by using the above-described ad-hoc mode, and in such a case, in order to perform switching of electronics devices to be communicated, it is necessary for users to change settings of the wireless communication.
Further, as one of related technologies, in JP-A-2009-231971, a method for establishing an ad-hoc network between two apparatuses has been proposed.
In the case where a wireless communication between any two ones of a plurality of electronics devices is performed by using the above-described ad-hoc mode, there has been a disadvantage in that, in order to change an opposite device of the communication, as described above, setting changes are necessary to be made by user operations, and this necessity of setting changes leads to a trouble for users. Further, there has been also a disadvantage in that, even though an electronics device that is not set as an opposite device of the wireless communication in the above-described settings at that timing attempts to communicate, the communication cannot be performed until completion of the above-described setting changes that are to be made by users. Furthermore, performing a wireless communication by using the above-described infrastructure mode that is realized by providing an access point, such as a broadband router, takes time and cost consistent with the provision of the access point.
Accordingly, as one of methods for solving the above-described disadvantages, a method, which enables solution of the disadvantages at the sides of electronics devices that are utilized by a personal computer, has been desired.